


【帕迪】Dizzy

by veraaa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraaa/pseuds/veraaa
Summary: 上课走神的迪比做的羞羞的事。校园au





	【帕迪】Dizzy

老旧的吊扇旋转发出吱呀的响声，能掩盖一切细微的嗡动声。灰白色的墙皮被肮脏掩盖，蛛网缠绕。教授古板平直的语调回荡在教室里，合着空气中的燥热，烦扰的情绪紧紧抓着迪巴拉的心脏。枯燥和乏味是哲学课最好的代言词。复杂的文字跳跃在自己眼前，像极了他童年时错过的那只蝴蝶。他想，抓不到的。

 

空气中的颗粒感让他变得敏感，顺着从窗户缝中泄露出来的阳光望去，白晕刺眼，一瞬间的碰撞在他脑海里“砰”的炸起一小朵烟花，舒适感占据了他的头皮，侵蚀着他的四肢。舒服极了。迪巴拉一边想着，一边趴在了课桌上。他摁下了手中的原子笔，细小的“咔哒”声与房门上锁的声音相得益彰。然后，是他血液里迫不及待的叫嚣。侵略我，现在。

 

课桌的硬度让他皱起了眉头。他怀念，那张舒适的大床。被单是新换的湖蓝色云朵印花，洗衣液的清香勾兑了在阳光下暴晒的温度。他喜欢的温度，他的男孩的温度。放松的四肢松散的搭在床上，他抬脚勾上了少年的腰，无需多言。他只是惊恐自己被皮带捆住的双手，这让他有了些许不安。

 

教授突然拔高的语调惊醒了教室许多贪睡的学生，迪巴拉换了个姿势重新趴回课桌。商品的价值，他听到教授吐出的名词。商品的价值，是他昨夜和少年购买的酸奶。偶尔的一次购物，迪巴拉被少年放进购物车里推着跑，他脸红了，这是他童年才会做的事，但是他爱极了。固执的拿了一盒家里囤了许多的草莓酸奶，他喜欢。或许，可以让他有别的价值。

 

是了，当少年将冰凉的酸奶淋在自己胸前，腹股上，和大腿上时。商品的价值展现的淋漓尽致。少年的唇舌从额头的亲吻开始，顺着挺拔的鼻梁故意绕过迪巴拉的嘴唇，然后是下巴锁骨。水光衬得迪巴拉像葡萄藤上熟透的果实，只待轻轻的磕碰，汁水四溢，鲜美甘甜。呼吸变得沉重不安，捆绑住的双手无处发力，迪巴拉又一次抬脚顺着他少年好看的小腿肌肉磨蹭。然后如愿以偿的得到了口腔安慰。胸前的小果实被舌头摩擦，挺立起来。却又被酸奶冰到浑身发颤。他听见啧啧的声音从他胸前传来。

 

“我嘬出奶了，保罗。”迪巴拉听到他的少年如是说。“草莓味的，粉嫩的模样像极了现在的你。”呼吸的声音更重了，迪巴拉下意识的长大了自己的腿，腹股处的酸奶顺延而下落在了床上，迪巴拉的下身一团泥泞，乳白色的液体淋淋洒洒，配合着他黑色的耻毛，相得益彰。现在，侵略我。他最后一次的抬脚，踩在他少年的裆部。

 

吊扇吱呀的声音越来越严重，迪巴拉总怕有一天会掉下来砸到人。这不是他该想的，手伸到课桌下，轻松的伸进了自己的内裤中，握住了他前端，不安的扭动着屁股。温度不像，不像他的少年。

 

当少年的手握住他的前端，另一只手轻松突破他身后的屏障时，迪巴拉粗重的呼吸声终于变成了呜呜的小兽呻吟。努力放松着自己的身子接受着更多，大张的腿，上挺迎合的腰。不够，迪巴拉漂亮的宝石眸子看着他的少年，不够，还要更多。于是如他所愿，少年进入了他，轻车熟路的找到了他的敏感点，戳弄的姿势不断变化，迪巴拉无比的配合，将自己的身心都交给身上的少年，快感一阵阵涌上，暴风雨来临前的沉睡压抑，连空气都开始不安。小兽变尖的呻吟声预告着即将到来的大雨，他渴望极了，干旱多时的大陆可以被痛快的淋湿。即将到来的一瞬，降雨被认为停止。小兽茫然的睁眼，泛泪光的湖绿色眸子撞进了暗沉的眸色。他感受到欲望的脱离，于是夹紧了他的下身。

 

“啪啪”迪巴拉压制着自己的喘息看向窗户，一直小麻雀在窗户上磕着。窗户——他胸前被冰凉玻璃的摩擦感重新涌现。他不安的看着小鸟，灰色的小麻雀眼中是不谙世事的纯真。迪巴拉忍不住加快了手里的动作。和昨夜一样的频率，他被按在阳台的落地窗上享受着一切。快感，喷发，抽离，舔舐，亲吻。迪巴拉睁开眼看着小麻雀，一股一股的射在了自己掌心，后穴也在一瞬间夹紧，泄身。疲倦的趴在了课桌上。可真硬，他想念昨晚被少年抱回那张大床，尽管湖绿色的床单已经染上了黏稠的白色液体，和淫靡的暧昧气息。爱极了，迪巴拉埋头。

 

叮铃的下课铃声终于响起，老教授头也不回的走出了教室，做鸟兽散的同学也都走了。迪巴拉怏怏的看着自己湿透的内裤，水和精液。他有点恶心。

 

“该死的克里斯……”  
“我为什么一来就听见你在骂我？”

 

迪巴拉抬头，看着自己背着阳光走进教室的少年，他的恋人，克里斯蒂安·帕文。少年坏笑的拿出口袋的微型遥控器，冲他晃了晃。咧开了一个无害的微笑。

 

“不要了，帕文，回家。”

 

少年走上前抱住了自己的爱人。伸手从他身后够出了那个粉嫩的小玩具，随意的放进了自己的口袋里。

 

“我带你回家，保罗。”


End file.
